naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Spirit Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the primary female protagonist of the Fairy Tail series and the primary love interest of Natsu Dragneel. Background Physical Appearance Lucy is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has light skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is keeped in two pigtails, with two shoulder-length bangs framing her face. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit, as she changes her clothes daily in the Fairy Tail series. However, she mainly wears her X791 attire: a short white tank-top with a large blue heart's mark on it, under a sleeveless blue mini-jacket with some yellow lining, a pair of blue, gothic-style gloves on both of her arms with white trimming, in addition, the "gloves" were tied along with a yellow ribbon to make sure it won't drop when she is fighting. Lucy also wears a black, cutted-edge mini-skirt on the upper bottom parts of her body, and tighten it up with a white belt that holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. For footwear, she puts on a pair of long-black socks and a pair of brown combat boots. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, quick-witted, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with both Fairy Tail, and the Unified Army, although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her old and new teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Synopsis When Worlds Collide Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Unified Axis Arc Unified Army Invasion Force Arc (Filler Arc Only) Future Adventures Arc Four-Tails Arc (Filler Arc Only) Black Lotus Arc Red Invasion Arc World War X Arc Ten-Tails Arc Final Battle Arc Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius could control the water, creating powerful waves which could've swept away large amounts of foes, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as when Aquarius acted arrogantly and caught even Lucy herself in her attacks, or Taurus having perverse tendencies about Lucy). Lucy has explained to Natsu Dragneel that Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Lucy, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far in the Fairy Tail series, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more (and more powerful) Spirits she summons, the more of her Magic is exhausted. She has been shown capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat. Lucy has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits only by calling them instead of using the keys. *'Force Gate Closure': Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Multiple Summons': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Celestial Spirits at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare, by learning to keep two Celestial Spirits gates open nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb. Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again, this time with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Urano Metria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis, in one hit. It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen, though the spell wasn't powerful as it was before. Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she withstood brutal assaults from Gajeel during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War without backing down, only smiling that her enemy should fear Fairy Tail; she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. Extraordinary Acrobatics: Thanks to her nimbleness, Lucy is regarded as a very flexible person, which she can then use to perform acrobatics. She is able to bend at incredible degrees, that when coupled with her speed and reflexes will make Lucy a hard opponent for a person to battle. This can be seen in multiple battles, as Lucy has been able to maneuver her way around attacks, though sometimes in a comical manner, avoiding harm that would befall onto her. Lucy is also able to use her acrobatics to enhance her combat abilities, making up for her lack of strength. As stated on how she will dodge out of the way of attacks, she can do this and then perform a counter attack striking the opponent in an open area, dealing some damage. Lucy has been looking for new ways to integrate this skill into her fighting style more, as a way to make her a deadly foe for whoever crosses her path. Genius Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it. Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content; in addition, during the S-Class Trials, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, apparently being the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this feat. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu or Team Heroes, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord guild war, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedic and real battle situations. *'Lucy Kick': A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trials. High Magic Power: Back during the days after she had joined Fairy Tail, Lucy showed to normally have less than perfect control and power when it came to her own magic, somehow finding inner strength at times whenever any of her guildmates were in danger. Anytime someone she cared for deeply was in danger, her magic seemed to have advance further than what her own body was capable of producing, making it difficult for her to focus whenever she fought one-on-one against another mage. Her magic is light-blue in color. Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has fifteen different keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke (Leo). *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemini. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries. *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the Compass, Pyxis. Fleuve d'étoiles: An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas, Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. The Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip. "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars", living up to the whip's appearance and origin. Gale-Force Reading Glasses: Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such Magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame. It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Relationships Family *Jude Heartfilia (Father; Deceased) *Layla Heartfilia (Mother; Deceased) *Future Igneel Dragneel (Future Son) *Future Layla Dragneel (Future Daughter) Friends/Allies *Team Heroes ** *Fairy Tail Rivals * Enemies *Red Lotus *Unified Axis *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Heartfilia Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Unified Army Category:Team Heroes Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies